Career
by Booklover1314
Summary: Clove is new at the academy. She wants to be a victor. Does she have what it takes? This story includes some of the struggles of being a Career. Rated T because of violence
1. chapter 1

**Hi guys!! This is my first fanfic coming in chapters!! I'm very excited for this one! Obviously I did not write the Hunger Games credit to Suzanne Collins, so please don't sue** **me.**

Orphan. That is what I am. Clove thinks. She wakes up to a bunch of girls snoring. One of the many bad things about an orphanage is having to share a room with eight other girls.

Clove is twelve years old so today is her first day at the academy. She has loved knives since she was three years old. She keeps one on her nightstand while she sleep. Just in case.

As Clove gets dressed in her uniform, Terra approaches her.

" Ready to make a fool of yourself?" She taunts.

" Ready for me to Slit your throat?" Clove spits back.

" Break it up," Ally says. " We're going to be training together Terra, so you may as well be nice."

Terra stalks off, murmuring another insult.

Ally turns towards her." You're bags packed?"

" Yeah," She reply.

" I'm so excited!" Ally squeals.

" Well then so excited," Raven says sarcastically. " Learn to keep it down."

They then walk out of the bedroom to the front door.

" Goodbye, Clove!" Electra calls.

She waves then walks out the door with Ally.

After dropping our stuff off at the dormitory, we head to class.

The class is socializing until she walks into the room. The class now their heads in respect. Except me. " Bow," Enobaria says. I obey.

" Now you are all in here to play around with weapons. Show me what you can do." She says. She points at me.

" You. What is your name?"

" Clove."

" Well Clove," Enobaria says. " You get to go first. Weapon of choice?"

" Throwing knives," Clove replies.

She has incredible accuracy for a twelve year old, Enobaria thinks to herself.

Enobaria stops behind Clove. She lightly touches her shoulder.

" Keep your knives in your left hand while you're throwing." She instructs.

Clove nods. " Yes, sir"

The class is dismissed for lunch and free time. Clove stays behind.

" You've been dismissed." Enobaria says firmly.

" I know," Clove replies.

" What's in your pocket?" Enobaria asks.

" The knife I got when I was little." Clove admits.

" Who are your parents?" She asks.

" I don't know." Clove replies. " I'm an orphan."

" I'm sorry to hear that." Enobaria says softly.

" Yeah. Me too."


	2. Top Bunk

Hi guys!!!!!! Welcome to Chapter 2. In really happy with this story!!! Enjoy you guys!!!

The first day is the worst. It's the one that exhausts you the most.

Ally says beside me, " I call top bunk,"

I grin. " Are you willing to fight me for it?" I pull a knife on my friend.

Ally disarms me. " No weapons." She smiles.

I grab her wrists. " No gloves."

Ally puts my arms behind my back. " No boots."

I remove her boots. " Ready?"

Ally' s smile widens " If you're willing to be beat."

" Only in your dreams" I smirk.

Ally is first to throw a punch. I grab her hand and kicks her in the side. Ally groans and kicks me in the knee. I fall bringing Ally down with me. Ally gets up first grabbing a dagger. I get my knife. We both stand a knife at our friend's throat.

" Girls!" Enobaria exclaims.

The girls drop their knives laughing.

" Good job. Bringing me down with you." Ally says

" Thanks," I reply . " You were really fast. And you grabbed that dagger."

We smile at each other.

" What?" Enobaria asks.

" Well Ally said she wanted top bunk and I said no of course and I asked her if she were willing to fight for it and she said yes and she was really good I mean congrats Al and we both pulled a knife on the other and it was so much fun!" I babble.

Ally grins. So do I.

" So you both wanted top bunk you fought for it, and you pulled a knife on each other." Enobaria says slowly.

We smile and nod.

" You two are friends?" Enobaria asks.

" The best of friends." Ally says.

" Aww. You're amazing." I smile at my friend.

" So you two were joking?" Enobaria questions.

" Partially." I replies.

" Hey!" Ally yelps. She playfully punches my shoulder.

" Okay then," Enobaria says " Lights out."

" Wanna race?" Ally asks.

" You're on," I say.


	3. Beka and Zea

Hello everyone. I am in love with this story I'm a huge fan of Clove so I love to see how this unfolds. Enjoy!!

" Clove! Clove wake up!" Ally says. " Second day of training!"

" What time is it, Al?" I asks her sleepily.

" You have an hour to shower get dressed and be in time for training. Plenty of time!" Ally says

" It really isn't." I say

" I know that Clove! I was being sarcastic!" Ally snaps

" Okay, Okay." I concede. " I'll be out of the shower in 20 minutes be ready to go in 40."

" Fine. I'll get you a muffin or something. But hurry up Clo!" Ally calls to me.

" Clove are you ready?" Ally asks two muffins in her hand.

" Yeah,"

" Blueberry or Raspberry?" Ally asks

" Blueberry." I respond.

" Hey, Al," I start.

" Walk and talk, Clo, Walk and talk."

" And eat." I add.

" Shut up." Ally says with a smile.

They run through the halls desperate to on time. They walk in three minutes late.

" You're late." Brutus scolds.

" Sorry, sir." I say respectfully. " This is my fault not Ally's. She did nothing wrong."

Brutus nods.

" Today you will train in hand to hand combat. I have already chosen your opponents."

I am matched with Zea. She specializes in axes. Ally is matched with Beka. She specializes in swords. Like Ally.

Zea walks over to me.

" Hi," She says. " I'm Zea."

" Clove." She says " Nice to meet you."

I throw the first punch. She catches it. She slings me towards the ground. I moan. I swings my legs making her fall beside me.

" Nicely done. Who taught you to do that?" Zea asks.

" My friend. Electra." Clove replies.

" Well my mother taught me to do this," Zea says. She rises swiftly and kicks me hard in the hip.

I get up.

The bell rings. We go to lunch. I sit next to Zea, Ally, and Beka. Beka is really nice. Zea is so creative. I think I've made friends.

Lunch is over and we go to Enobaria's class. I grab the sharpest knives in the station. I glans over at Ally and Beka. They sure are great with swords.

I try to work on what Enobaria taught me yesterday. I have one knife in my right and three in my left. I swing my arm backwards, aim, and throw. I hit the bullseye.

" Good job," Enobaria compliments me. I smile at her.

She walks over to Zea at axe throwing.

I was right. Today was better. I sit down on my bunk. I lost the race.

" Hey Clo," Ally says.

" What's up, Al," Clove asks.

" I was wondering if you want to take top bunk and I take top bunk to the bunk nest to us." Ally inquires. " Zea could sleep on bottom bunk to you and Beka could sleep on bottom bunk to me. We would be next to each other and be with our friends."

" Sure," I say.

" Hey, Zea!" I exclaim.

" What's up, Clove?" Zea asks.

" Wanna take my bottom bunk? Ally switching to be with Ally." I ask Zea.

" Sure. I just need to gather my stuff." She grins at me.

I move my stuff up top when Zea walks toward me.

I grin at Ally from my bunk. I don't know how Beka is asleep. It's then when Enobaria walks into the room. " Lights out girls."

" Do we have to?" Zea whines.

Ally and I giggle.

" Yes." Enobaria says firmly.


	4. Meeting Cato

Hi guys new chapter!! That's it. Enjoy!!!

5:30. I actually woke up on time. I'm so happy. Today we train with the boys. Hand to hand combat. I'm excited.

I shower, and walk back to the dormitory. After changing into my uniform, I go to the door.

" Breakfast isn't for half and hour," Beka tells me.

" I know." I say. " I'm going to the library."

" Oh. Have fun."

I walk out the door. I look at the walls. Pictures. Of victors. The best peacekeepers. One day. My picture will be on this wall.

Once I get to the library, I go straight for the W section. I find it. The book. " Why me?" was the name of the book. Written by a victor.

I'm about to check it out and Enobaria looks at me.

" You're a reader?" She asks.

I nod. " I love to read."

It's now her turn nod.

" Goodbye." I say and I walk out of the door.

I stop at the dining hall and grab a biscuit and go back to the dormitory. Zea is just waking up when I return.

" What time is it?" She asks me.

" 6:30. You have half an hour to be at class." I reply.

" Shoot." She says. " I can always take a night shower right?"

" Of course." I say. " I can grab you an apple from the dining hall if you want."

" You're the best," Zea tells me.

I smile at her and go back to the dining hall. I return with an apple.

" Ready?" I ask. " We have 15 minutes but you need to eat and we are always advised to be early."

Zea takes a few bites of the apple and she throws it away.

" Now we have 10 minutes. It takes us 3 minutes to get there. We need our mouthpieces and that's it. We'll be ready four minutes early. Let's go." Zea nods towards the door.

We are ready, as Zea said, four minutes early,

Beka and Ally arrive a minute later.

" Good morning class." Brutus greets us. " Here are your opponents, Zea, you are battling Hero. Prima, you are battling Clay. Ally, you are battling Blaise. Clove you are battling Cato." I stop listening. I don't even know this guy.

I shake Cato's hand. " Hello," I say. He returns the greeting. He attempts to kick me. I dodge it. He punches me in the nose. It starts to bleed. I kick his legs so he falls. He stands back up and punches me in the shoulder. He sweeps my legs so that I fall. He kicks my side. Then my knee. Then my head.

" Cato," Brutus calls. " She's down. She's bleeding in two places. I am? I notice my blood from my mouth as well. " Clove, go to the nurse."

I walk to the nurses office.

" Well good news is that we've stopped the bleeding. But the bruises on your legs, side, and cheek, will be there for a little while."

I stand up and mumble a thank you on my way out.

I missed the rest of Hand to Hand Combat but I still have 45 minutes in Weapons class. When I walk into the training room, Enobaria stares. I stare at the floor as I walk. It kinda hurts to throw the knives but not enough to stop me.

On the way out, Enobaria stops me.

" Are you alright?" She asks me.

" I'm fine." I mutter. I walk past her.

That night I don't participate in any board games. I hate the feeling of defeat. Today I feel nothing but defeat.

I sit there, my knees pressed up against my chest. I stare straight ahead.

" Clove," Enobaria is at my bunk. " Lights out."

I turn my lamp off. I sit there staring straight ahead once again.

" Go to sleep." She says.

I look at her. I lay down not my eyes open. I have to sleep. I have to be well rested to be beat Cato.


	5. Blackout

Hi guys!!! That's all. Enjoy!!

I can't sleep. No matter how hard I try. So I read. I read for hours.

When Ally awakens, She asks me, " Did you sleep at all last night?"

" No," I say " I couldn't.

That day in hand to hand combat Cato beats me again I had to go to the nurse. Again. When I got to weapons, I was throwing knives and then the room got dark.

I wake up in the infirmary with Enobaria at my side.

I sit up. " What happened?" I ask.

" You were throwing some knives and then you just fell backwards." Enobaria explains.

" What did Cato do?"She asks.

" Nothing much. The same as yesterday. Just last night I couldn't get any sleep." I say.

She nods. " Take the day off tomorrow."

" No!" I say suddenly defensive. " I can't miss training! I won't!"

" You will." Enobaria consists.

" I'm fine!" I say. I get out of the bed.

" Clove, sit down." She says calmly.

" No!" I say. " I won't sit down and I won't miss training. There's nothing wrong with me! I just didn't get enough sleep!"

" You aren't okay. You wouldn't be in the infirmary if you were okay."

" That isn't fair!" I yell.

I run past her and sprint down the hallway. I go to the training room. It's lunch time so nobody will be there.

I start throwing knives. I keep throwing harder and harder. I start screaming with every throw. This isn't fair. This isn't fair.

Enobaria steps into the room. I stop throwing. I stop screaming. I start to sob.

" That isn't fair." I whisper.

" Clove," She says.

" No. I can do this." I say.

" Okay. Do it then. The second you start to fall behind you listen to me. Deal?"

" Deal." I say. I will beat Cato tomorrow. I must. I go to my next class. I am fine. I can do this.


	6. Coward

**Thank you MiniMustache for the kind review! Hope you enjoy!**

I go to the library before dinner. I go straight to the C's. I get seven books on combat. I have to beat Cato. I read during dinner that night. I read and read. By the time Enobaria is here for lights out, I am just starting book seven.

Enobaria walks over to my bunk. " Clove, are you sure about going to training tomorrow?"

" Yes." I reply. " I apologize for yelling at you earlier."

Enobaria nods. She taps my knee and walks away. Turning the lights out and closing the door behind her.

This time I fall asleep easily.

5:30. This time I wake up Zea too. " Thanks Clove" She says to me. I nod.

I take a long hot shower. I get dressed and go to breakfast. I have an omelet. It's 6:50 when I leave the dining hall.

I walk in 8 minutes early.

" In a good mood Clove?" Brutus asks me.

" Absolutely." I reply.

When Cato walks in I am ready. I remember the fourth book. They said surprise your opponent.

I strike first. Punching him in the face. Making his nose bleed.

They said bring him to the ground.

I sweep his legs from beneath him making him fall.

They said aim for the head.

I kick him in the head three times.

" Congrats, Clove! You won." Brutus says.

Enobaria stands outside the training room. I smile at her.

" You won?" She asks. I grin. She smiles at me. " Good job, Clove."

" Thanks. Enobaria."

" En." She says.

" En." I say.

I throw my knives the way En taught me. I never miss.

" Okay everyone. Nice work. You guys can leave early. Happy Panem Independence day! I'll see you all tonight at 9:45."

No. No. No! If there is one thing that scares me it is fireworks. I know it's a stupid fear but they scare me.

" Do we have to go?" I ask.

" Yes. Why?" En asks me.

" I," I start. " I just, it's just," I stumble

" You're afraid of something." She says.

I stare at my shoes. " I just don't like the…"

" The fireworks?" She asks.

I nod.

" You and your friends can sit next to me if you want." She says,

" Yes, sir. Thank you, sir"

She smiles at me. " No problem."

That night I don't wear my uniform. Beka says we don't have to.

" I'm thinking of wearing this black skirt and this white tank top." Ally says.

" I think you should add that black hat." I say.

" Good idea! Thanks, Clo!" Ally says.

" I'm gonna wear my jean shorts, my black t-shirt, and my converse." I say.

" Good choice." Zea says.

We go to the to the field. Enobaria is sitting down at a blanket near the middle of the field. Terra and Autumn are the only ones there. I sit next to En. Ally sits next to me.

An announcer says that there is five minutes until fireworks. I shudder. Enobaria puts a hand on my shoulder. I smile, gratefully. Ally squeezes my hand. She knows about my fear. She knows I usually stay in our room.

The fireworks start. I can't. I'm scared. I bring my knees to my chest. I start to shake. I close my eyes. I put my hands over my ears. Al put an arm around me. I keep myself from crying.

En looks at me. I want to leave. I sit there, waiting for 10 minutes. Ally releases me. I stop shaking. That was embarrassing. I get up and run to the training room. I take a knife. I throw it. It hits the bullseye. I throw another one. It hits the bullseye. I keep throwing.

" Clove," En starts.

" I am a coward." I say. " A future victor should never be afraid of anything. Especially nothing as stupid as fireworks. " I say. I am a coward.

" It's hard to be fearless. You're only twelve." Enobaria says.

" I'm useless." I say. " A victor shouldn't be a coward."

" You are not a coward." Enobaria says firmly.

I shake my head.

When I get back to the dormitory, Terra is at my bunk.

" You're afraid of fireworks?" Terra sarcastically asks.

I stand there.

" Well are you going to answer me?" She demands.

" No," I say quietly.

" You are a coward." She says.

Enobaria is here for lights out. I climb into my bunk. I hate being a coward.

I don't show up for class tomorrow. I don't want to. I stay in the dormitory until En slips in.

" I know you thinks you're a coward but you aren't." And she walks out.


	7. Orphan

**Hi guys! I'm starting to think that Clove should start to get older. So in this entry Clove is thirteen. It is her second year or the academy. Enjoy!!!**

Today is exams. We go to the moving targets. Today En holds a clipboard. Ally goes first.

She takes the sharpest sword. One human shaped target moves behind her. Ally beheads it. Another one moves at her left side. Her sword impales it through the heart. One moves in front of her. She stabs the target in the abdomen. One moves to her left. Another to the right. And one in front. She beheads all three.

Ally grins. She is ruthless. I smile.

" Well done, Ally" Enobaria says." Clove,"

I grab four knives. A target move at my right. I hit it in the heart. One moves in front of me. I hit it in the head. One moves to my left. I hit it in throat. I rip the knife out of it and hit another one behind me.

" Good job." Enobaria says.

Once each trainee has gone, En says, " You have the rest of the day in your dormitory. Scores will be posted tomorrow. If your score is under nine you must redo your training."

We go back to the dormitory. " You did fantastic Al!" Beka squeals. Ally smiles.

Ally has become so different. She was 4'11 when we got here, now she's 5'5. Her blonde hair that was once a bob, is at elbow length. Her green eyes sharper. Beka's brown hair that was past her butt is now just a few inches past her shoulder. She is now 5'4. Zea is the tallest. She is 5'6. Her brown hair the longest. Her blue eyes sharpest.

" What if we don't make it?" Ally says.

" We will." Zea replies.

We sit on me and Ally's bunks.

" I can't believe we have to stay here all day." I say.

" I know," Beka replies. " There's almost nothing to do here."

" Hey!" Zea says. " Stop being negative!"

" That's the attitude Zea!" Enobaria laughs.

Zea turns bright red. That makes her laugh harder. " Girls! I brought chess! Anyone who beats me gets out of class early for a week!"

We all jump down from our bunks. We race towards her. She grins.

" Who's my first challenger?" She asks.

" Me!" Terra says confidently .

En puts her in check within five minutes.

" Terra's out! Who's next?" Enobaria asks.

Terra grumbles. " I'll try." Autumn says.

The games lasts longer this time but Autumn still loses.

Prima goes next, then Delta, then Grove, then Lacey, then Tesla, all of them unsuccessful.

Beka goes next. She tried really hard. The game lasts 9 minutes. Beka loses.

Then Zea. Her game lasts 15 minutes. She loses as well.

Then Ally. She makes many smart moves. But Enobaria is smarter. They last 22 minutes.

" Dang it!" She screams.

" Well Clove, you ready?" En asks.

I shrug. " I guess."

I make the first move. I make it as smart as possible. She makes a smart move. It's been 20 minutes.

" You can do this, Clove!" Delta says.

" Yeah. You've got this!" Lacey grins at me.

I move my queen. She's in check!! She lost.

" Check." I say.

" Good job." She says.

" Yes!" Ally says. " In your face!" She says to Enobaria.

I can tell she immediately regrets it. Her face flushes, her cheeks redden.

" Sorry, sir. I meant no disrespect, sir. I just got carried away."

Enobaria smiles. " You're allowed to be a kid, Ally." She says.

Ally smiles. " So you mean I can do this?" She says. She does a round-off backhandspring.

I stand there. My mouth wide open.

" When did you learn to do that?!" I ask.

" You don't know everything about me, Clove." She says.

" That isn't true! We've shared a room since we were two! We know everything about each other!" I say.

" You two are sisters?" Prima asks.

" No, we met at the orphanage." I say.

" You two are orphans?" Asks Tesla.

Ally grits her teeth. Her cheeks redden. Not of embarrassment. Anger. A tear drops down her face.

" I am not an orphan!" She points to me. " She is an orphan! She never even met her parents! She's a stupid orphan!"

I stare. That hurt. A lot. A year runs down my cheek.

" My parents could still be alive! They left me somewhere! Nobody knows where they are so they could be alive." She screams.

" Stop crying Clove! You never knew them! You lost nothing!" She yells at me.

I run out the door.

I stop in the training room. I see Ally running down the hall from the window.

Enobaria stops next to me.

" I'm sorry." She says.

" Why? You didn't do anything." I say.

" You got yelled at by your best friend about a topic you hate. In front of a group of girls. I feel sorry for you." She says.

" it's fine." I say.

" It isn't." She puts a hand on my shoulder.

I sit there saying nothing. I fall asleep.

I wake up to see that Enobaria is talking to Brutus.

" She can't stay here!" Brutus whispers.

" But I know she doesn't want to go back!" She says. She doesn't know I'm awake.

" Why do you care?" Brutus asks.

" Because her best friend just yelled at her for being an orphan!" She says!

" Then bring her somewhere else!" He says.

"Where?" She asks.

" I'll carry her to your quarters." He says.

" Fine."

Brutus slings me over his shoulder. I fall asleep.


	8. Ally

**Hi guys!!! I'm soooo happy with how this has been turning out!! Enjoy!!**

When I wake, Enobaria is next to me. This must be her quarters. It's not much better than the dorms to be honest.

" Are you okay?" She asks.

" I think so," I reply.

I check my watch.

" I'm late!" I say. " And my uniforms are in the dorm! I have 8 minutes! I can't!"

" You don't need to. You can stay here." She says.

" But.. I need to see the results."

" You made it. So did Ally, Zea, and Beka." Enobaria said.

"Ok." I say.

" I want to be in the dorm." I say.

" I'll be there." She says.

" Okay." I say.

We walk down the hallways to the dorms. We walk in.

" Clove!" Beka says. " Where did you go? What happened! I'm so sorry!" She hugs me.

" Ally's been crying all night. She feels so bad. And Zea.. well actually Zea's fine." She says. " Go talk to her please." Beka pleads.

I walk over to Ally. " Hey," I say.

She hugs me. " I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I've been so different lately. I hate my parents more than ever. It's just , been so hard."

I hug her. " We're okay."

She smiles at me. " I'm just glad I didn't grab a sword."

" Yeah. Me too." I grin.

" Let's go see the results." She says. We run down the hallways. The 10 off us line up. I see the list. We all made it.

" I'll grab soda and donuts!" Lacey says.

The rest of us go back to the dorms. Cato is standing outside of it. I beat him again a few days ago. This can't be good.

" Clove." He says. Oh no.

" What are you doing, Cato?" En ask.

Cato lunges for me knocking me to the ground. He punches me once, twice, three times. Elbowing my bruises.

" Stop!" Enobaria screeches. She pulls him off of me. Hits him in the face, hard.

I'm bleeding. Really hard. She pushes him out of the way. She scoops me up and runs me to the nurses office.

" What happened?" She asks.

" Cato hurt her." Enobaria explains.

" She's going to need stitches." The nurse says.

" Not a chance." I say.

" Clove, you need to." Enobaria says. " Give me your hand."

I take her hand. " Do it quickly."

I feel a sharp pain in my cheek.

" Ow!" I yelp.

She starts putting the stitches in. I squeeze En's hand really hard. I sigh once she's done.

" What is wrong with me? Why are all these bad things happening to me?" I ask them.

" I don't know but Cato won't come near you l. And your friends with Allison again so things are okay now." Enobaria says.

" How did you know Ally's real name?" I ask her.

" What else would Ally be short for?" She says.

" Touché."

She walks me back to the dormitory.

" Did you do that?" Terra asks pointing to Enobaria. " You're not supposed to abuse our trainees."

" And your not supposed to meddle." I hiss. " She didn't do this."

" A little defensive Clove, Mom and Dad should've taught you something before they died.

" Well aren't you a hypocrite." I taunt. " Your parents died too. What gives you the right to talk to me about that.

She stares at me. That isn't what I'd usually say. And she knows it. I proved her wrong.


	9. Elle

Enobaria tries to hide her smile. I go back to my bunk and say to Ally, " We should call Electra and Elle."

Her eyes widen. " Great idea Clove!"

We dial in the number Elle picks up the phone.

" Hey Elle." Ally says.

" Ally? Ally! Hi! I miss you." She says.

" I miss you too Elle. How's Electra?" She asks.

" Electra got adopted two weeks ago." She says.

" What?" I say yanking the phone away from Ally. " She left you there by yourself!"

" She was desperate to be adopted." Elle sighs.

" I'm sorry to hear that." Al says.

" We love you Elle! Happy Birthday!" We say. Elle says goodbye and the call ends.

She's alone. Electra shouldn't've done that. I can tell Ally looks hurt as well. " That isn't okay." She says. I nod. Elle shouldn't have to be there by herself.

" Who's Elle?" Enobaria asks.

" One of our best friends." I say.

" We could talk to Electra," Ally says.

" I don't want to." I say. And it's true.

" I think I'm going to go to bed." I say.

" Night." She says


	10. Queit time

**Clove is now fourteen. It's her birthday. They have visited Elle twice with Enobaria.**

" Happy Birthday, Clove" Ally exclaims. Beka and Zea stand beside her smiling.

We walk to Brutus's class. Cato is no longer allowed to fight me. We work with punching bags today.

We go to Enobaria's class. " Happy Birthday, Clove." Enobaria says.

Today, we have to use a different weapon than we specialize in. I go instantly to swords. Ally goes to knives. Beka goes to maces. Zea goes to spears.

I know pretty well how to use a sword. I'm not like Ally, or Beka, but I can use one fairly well. I love how big they are. How sharp. They are the prettiest weapons.

After attending all of my classes, Ally, Beka, and Zea join me on my bunk. "Did you have a good birthday?" Beka asks. " Yes," I say.

" Who do you think is going into The Hunger Games first?" Zea asks.

" My money is on Ally." Beka says. We all nod. She's the best fighter out of all of us. We all know.

Ally denies it though. " I'm not ready."

I shake my head. " Maybe not yet but in, like, three years you will be."

She knows we're right. She will become a victor. She has to. She's top in our class. She's ruthless. Malicious. Pretty. She will be on the wall.

" Don't you want to do anything for your birthday?" Ally asks.

" No. There's nothing special about my birthday. I'm fourteen now. So what?" I say.

" So what? That's fourteen years of your life!" Beka exclaims.

" Who cares?" I ask.

" You should." Ally says.

" Let's go to dinner." Zea says.

We walk down the hallways. Birthdays. Who cares. I'll have plenty of those.

At dinner I don't eat much. I'm not very hungry.

" Clove. Birthdays are important. You shouldn't act like they aren't." Ally persists.

" Drop it Al. I'm fourteen. I'll be fourteen tomorrow. I don't need to celebrate. Birthdays are overrated." I say harshly.

" Birthdays are to be celebrated, Clove." Enobaria says.

" Do you want to be unhappy?" Ally mutters.

I slam my knife into the table. " Allison drop it!" I exclaim.

Ally reddens. She doesn't like the name. The middle name of the woman who left her on the streets.

I go back to the dorms. Ally doesn't know when to stop. She never does. I sit there. The girls file into the dormitory. I don't move. My birthday was the day my parents left me. Why celebrate that?

Enobaria is here for lights out. I lay down. Birthdays aren't important, I tell myself.

I wake up happily. Today is swim day. Happens once a month. I get on my swimsuit. Ally walks with me. Though I was mad at her yesterday, we aren't fighting.

I run to the diving board. Ally taught me to do a front tuck into the pool. I jump twice and flip over. Beka claps from inside the pool. Enobaria already fell asleep. She usually does under the umbrella. We haven't been out here ten minutes. That might be a new record.

We stay in the pool for hours. Then the boys come out saying it's there turn. We look at Enobaria. Brutus walks over to her, tapping her shoulder. " Wake up!" He says sharply. That gets her. She tells us to get out the pool and walk back to the dormitory.

Back in the dormitory it's quiet. Ally and I are quiet. Zea is taking a nap. Beka isn't talking. Tesla and Lacey are reading. Autumn and Delta are making lanyards. Prima and Grove are writing letters to their family. Terra is staring at the ceiling.

Enobaria walks through the doors. " I have never seen a room full of girls this quiet." Nobody even looks at her. She looks shocked. None of us are really in the mood for " fun stuff".

"Girls?" She asks. Recently fun hasn't been an option. We are ruthless. We are icy. We are malicious. We are vicious.

" Yes, sir." We say in unison.

Enobaria looks at us like we're insane. " Want to play some games?" She asks. We are silent once again.

" Watch a movie?" She asks. When we don't respond Enobaria leaves. We sit there. All of us.

" What are we going to do to?" Grove asks. " We can't be quiet all the time."

" Yes, we can can." Terra says bitterly.

I nod. " We have nothing to do with each other. Friends are forbidden anyway."

" So what?" Grove asks. " We've lived together for two years and we know barely know anything about each other. Clove, do you even know what weapon I specialize in?"

I try to think. " Maces?"

Grove shakes her head. " Spears."

" Nobody cares Grove! I'm going to go to bed early." Terra says.

I climb under the covers. So do my fellow trainees. Prima turns out the light.

A few hours later, Enobaria walks into the room. It's eleven. We went to bed at about nine. Enobaria momentarily looks saddened. I don't know why. She realizes I'm awake. She walks towards me.

" What happened today?" She asks.

" Well none of us are great friends anyway so we just didn't talk today. We got bored and went to sleep." I shrug.

" But you Ally, Beka, and Zea are friends." She says.

" I don't talk to Zea that much, and me and Beka are kinda friends and me and Ally don't talk that much anymore." I say.

" Oh." She says. " Good night, Clove."

I put my head against the pillow and try to sleep.

Today is an off day. It's silent again, until Enobaria storms into the room.

" What is with you girls?" She asks.

I gape at her.

"You guys are quiet and self absorbed and you guys barely acknowledge each other!" Enobaria yells.

"I said the same thing yesterday!" Grove exclaims.

" And what did we do to you yesterday?" Terra mutters.

Grove shudders. " Say something to each other!" Enobaria says.

I look to Ally. " Hi," I say.

" Hello," Ally says cautiously.

That was it. Nothing else. Enobaria glares at us. " You two are best friends! Say something!"

" I miss Elle." Ally says.

I nod. " Me too."

" I like maces." Beka says.

We are quiet again. We look at Enobaria. "Well?" She asks. We stare a her.

"What is the point of this?" Terra asks. We nod.

" How many of you guys have known each other before the academy?" Enobaria asks.

" I knew Ally and Terra." I say. " But Terra has always hated me so I don't know if she counts" I spit.

Terra scowls.

" I knew Prima and Autumn." Grove says.

" I knew Tesla, Delta, and Zea." Beka says.

" So you guys knew each other?" She asks.

We nod.

" So why do you pretend the others don't exist?" She asks.

Nobody answers. " I don't care if your not supposed to make friends, do it anyway."

" Hey, Al." I say.

Ally grins. " Whats up Clo?"


	11. Exposed

**Clove is fifteen now. Hope you enjoy.**

It's movie night. I put on my pajamas. I sit on Ally's bunk. Beka sits with Zea on my bunk. We lost our old dorm. The beds just weren't big enough. So now I sleep next to Beka and Ally on my right and Grove and Prima on my left.

Enobaria arrives with popcorn. The movie starts. Ally hogs the popcorn. I wish I could have some. I just got braces. They hurt so much. Ally hands me a soda. They ran out of soda two weeks ago! My eyes widen. Ally smiles at me.

Enobaria sees the soda. She winks at us and turns away. Yes! I happily drink the soda. When the movie ends, I climb down from the bunk and go to my own.

" Come on Clove!" Ally says. " Exposure training! Are your clothes packed?"

I nod. " I'm ready." I throw on some yoga pants and a t shirt.

Enobaria walks into the room as I'm putting my hair into a high ponytail. I almost never wear my hair up. I like it better down but this is going to be hard. It's probably going to be super hot then super cold.

"Girls Let's go!" She says. She looks at me. " I like your hair up." She says. " How slow are you guys?" Enobaria asks sarcastically.

I knew it. It's super hot. We are on this long hike. Ally and I are near the front. Zea and Beka are near the middle. Enobaria is at the back making sure we don't slow down. We stop at a campground.

" I don't think that tent will fit all of us." Terra says.

" It won't. It's for me. You girls are going to make your own shelters. Have fun." Enobaria says. She walks into the tent. We stand there. " Go." She says. I run for sticks. And twine. I make a little dome of wood and pull it together with twine. I cover it with layers of stick and leaves. It's warm. But when it becomes freezing at night who knows how warm it will be.

Ally makes a tent out of wood covering it with leaves. Same materials as mine just different shape. Terra is struggling. I know Autumn would help her, but we aren't allowed to.

Dinner. What will I catch. I should be able to find a squirrel. I learned to in hunting class. I walk around with a sharpened stick in my hand. It's not dark yet. I could make a small fire.

Squirrel. I see one. I hit it with the stick. I hit it again the head. It dies quickly. I skin and gut the thing and make a small fire. Squirrel doesn't taste bad. Ally was lucky and found a rabbit.

Enobaria comes out if her tent. It just started getting cold. I shiver and go to my shelter. It's so warm compared to outside. I have nothing comfortable in my shelter. I have a leaf floor. It's better than dirt but not by much.

I fall asleep early that night.

Enobaria opened my shelter door. " Get up Clove,"

I yawn. " We're going back?"

" Yes," She says. " Get ready."

She closes my door. I put on my shorts and a white tank top. I put my hair into a top knot.

I walk out of shelter. Ally is yawning. Beka and Zea are next to her. I walk to them.

" Great shelter Clove," Beka compliments. I nod. I am so tired. I am shivering. I know the hike down will be hot. " You all good Clo?" Ally asks.

" I'm just cold." I say.

" Come on girls!" Enobaria calls.

We catch up with the group. Halfway down the mountain, I start to feel sick. I stop. I puke onto the warm ground. Some girls scream. I drink some water. I run to the front of the group to Ally.

" You look bad." She says.

" Thanks Al." I say sarcastically.

She frowns at me. We keep running.

Once we're back to the academy, I go straight to the dorms. I get to my bed. My goodness. I love my bed. I love my pillow. I love everything about this place. I hate the hot.

Ally walks in laughing with Beka and Zea. " Hi," I say.

They ignore me. Ignore me. I go to Al.

" Do I know you?" She asks. I am shocked. "What?" I ask my voice tight.

I jolt awake. A dream. Ally still cares about me. Beka didn't ignore me.

Enobaria looks at me. It's after lights out. I see board games spread across the floor. She must have fallen asleep here.

" Nightmare?" She asks. I nod. I sit up and grab my book. I turn on my reading light. I start to read.

I have never had a nightmare that had anything to do with Ally. She doesn't scare me. Or didn't scare me. But Ally didn't do anything today. Why did she scare me?

I just want to go home. I liked the orphanage. Where we weren't always competing. This place you always have to watch your back; because that person who had your back, is now stabbing you in it.

Not that Ally, Beka, or Zea have done that, but I've seen it happen. With the seventeens. One girl, Ember, was friends with Volta, but Volta ended up slitting her throat after Ember beat her in rankings. She was jealous. Her dark hair, and blue eyes got her somewhere. She was prettier. She was ruthless. She was great. She just didn't see it coming. Volta got punished though. She didn't become a victor. She didn't get to be a peacekeeper. She wasn't even sent to be with her family. She works as a janitor now. Ember's sister got to her though. She's a fourteen. Star. Looks a lot like her sister. She slit her wrists. Though Volta got medical help before the light left her eyes.

Star is on the fast track to becoming a tribute. She is as ruthless as her sister. She's supposed to be put with us fifteens. Though she is fourteen, she's great. She wants what her sister couldn't get.

It's seven when Enobaria tells us, " Star is joining us today."

Today. Wow. I didn't know that she'd be coming today. I thought we had a few weeks.

" You girls are not to ask about her sister. You girls know why. And absolutely no meddling. She will be bunking with Clove."

What? " Where will I sleep?!" Zea asks defensively.

" At the empty bunk." Enobaria says.

Zea then murmurs a few choice words under her breath.

" Who is Star?" Prima and Tesla ask in unison. They giggle.

" Not a chance." I say. " You two meddle more than anyone here. She doesn't need that. Remember what you two did to Ally?"

" That wasn't our fault!" They say.

Ally punches Tesla in the face. Tesla cries out. Ally blows her knuckles.

" And that wasn't my fault." She says. " You want to test that theory too, Prima?"

Prima backs away. Ally moves closer. Enobaria moves behind Ally. She puts her hands on her shoulders.

" Ally. Calm down." She says. Prima relaxes. We all know that Ally would've put her in the infirmary if Enobaria hadn't stopped her.

" Ally, Beka, Zea, and Clove, you will be welcoming Star." Enobaria says.


	12. Star

I really like Star. I think she's a really good character.

Ally greets her at the door. She really is as pretty as her sister. Dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.

" Hello." I say.

" Hey." She says.

" Can I help you with that?" I say eyeing her bedding.

" That would be great actually." She says.

I grab it and make her bed. Ally helps put away her clothes. She really isn't as viscous and snappy as they say she is. She hasn't insisted on doing everything herself, but tolerated help. She hasn't been rude or sarcastic. She seems nice.

Zea calls to me, " Hey Clove."

" Yeah," I say.

" Can I borrow those black boots?" She asks.

" Sure. Why?" I say.

" Mine don't fit, and I'm going to spar with Hero." She tells me. We all know what that's code for. She's going to see him. Like dating see him. Even though it's forbidden. She's been doing that.

" Okay." Ally says smiling.

" Shut up!" Zea says producing a tiny smile.

" What's going on?" Enobaria asks.

" Nothing!" We say in unison.

" Thanks.." Star says to me.

" Clove," I say

" Clove. Cool name." Star says.

" Thanks." I say.

Zea is getting ready for her "spar," . I know Brutus suspects something between the two of them but I don't think Enobaria pays that close of attention. Zea wears all black. I wonder why.

" Zea." Enobaria says. " Where are you going?" Oh god. Ally looks at me.

" To spar with Hero." Zea replies calmly. Thank goodness we convinced Zea to not wear her crop top. She wears a t shirt now. And some yoga pants. Although she's wearing all black, and didnt tell Enobaria what she was doing beforehand, it's a believable lie.

" Be back by ten thirty," Enobaria says. Zea nods and swiftly exits the dorm. Terra looks like she might say something. Ally glares at her. We all know where Zea's going.

" She isn't going to spar is she?" Enobaria asks us. I am shocked. Her lie was believable. And she let her go.

" She's going out with Hero!" Prima exclaims.

" Prima!" We yell.

" You all knew about this?" Enobaria asks. We nod. " It's fine. Just don't let the headmaster find out."

Wow. I thought she would be a least mad.

But she let her go. That was nice. I get under my covers and turn out my light.

Enobaria comes over to me. " You aren't scared of me are you?" She asks me.

" No," I say. " Should I be?"

" I hope not." Enobaria exhales. " Just with what happened with Zea, I felt like everyone was a bit more cautious around me."

I shake my head. " You could have said no. You could have followed the rules. You could have punished Zea. But you didn't. And that was nice of you."

She nods. " Goodnight Clove."


	13. Wait, What?

Today is the day we chose the volunteers of the 73rd Hunger Games. I'm actually kinda nervous. Although I did not put my name forward, Ally did. Though many would say that eighteen-year-olds should be allowed to volunteer, since they're the oldest, the trainers chose who is best. When anyone younger than eighteen volunteers, the eighteen-year-olds are spitting jealous, for that was they're only chance to volunteer.

Enobaria stands in front of us with her arms folded.

" The male volunteer of the 73rd Hunger games shall be, Dax Van Guard" Thor announces.

" The female volunteer for the 73rd hunger games shall be Allison Mayweather." Ally squeals. We race back to the dormitory and scream. Star, Beka, and Zea, and I all go hug Ally while screaming wildly.

" You're going into the hunger games!" Beka squeals.

" I can't believe it!" Ally exclaims. Terra grumbles and congratulations, and everyone else is going crazy with praise.

Enobaria enters the room and we all fall silent. We stare at her, waiting for what she says next. " Congrats Ally," she says quickly. Ally nods and then returns to talking to Grove and Delta.

Enobaria stands awkwardly in the doorway not entering the room. I raise my eyebrow at her and she motions her head to the doorway. " Brutus wishes to see you," She says her voice barely audible. "Why?" I ask. I'm utterly curious. Why in the world would Brutus need to see me? " I don't know," she admits. I nod, and head to Brutus's office.

When I enter, Brutus stands. " Hello Clove," He says somewhat cautiously. " Hi Brutus," I say; the same wariness in my voice.

"'Let's just get straight to point now, shall we?" I nod. " You're advancing into senior training," He says. I smile. "Thank you, sir-" He interrupts me," Don't thank me just yet, you will be training with Cato again,"

What just happened?


End file.
